The present invention relates to the art of coating aluminum and aluminum alloy surfaces with polymeric materials. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a composition used in coating aluminum surfaces with a high temperature resistant polymeric material and/or compounds thereof. In addition, the present invention is directed to a method of coating aluminum surfaces with a high temperature resistant polymeric material.
Aluminum and aluminum alloy materials (herein collectively referred to "aluminum base" materials or substrates) are often used in a hostile environment. That is, articles fabricated from aluminum base materials are often employed in an atmosphere which has a deleterious effect on the the surface of the so-fabricated article. Accordingly, in the past, numerous means have been devised for protecting the aluminum or aluminum alloy surfaces from various types of hostile environments. Such techniques rang from chemically treating the surface of the aluminum base substrate to covering it with a polymeric coating or overlay.
In many instances, it would be desirable to protect the surface of the aluminum base substrate by coating it with an overlay of a special type of polymeric material. However, when one attempts to adherently bond most polymeric materials to an aluminum base substrate, difficulties are often experienced. This is especially true when attempting to bond high temperature resistant polymeric materials to an aluminum base substrate.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an inorganic composition which can be used to aid in the bonding of a high temperature polymeric material to an aluminum base substrate.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a method for bonding a high temperature resistant polymeric material to an aluminum base substrate.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification and claims.